


【DC親情向/主蝙蝠家/論壇體】父親節要送什麼禮物給父親？（父親節賀文）

by AshuraXuan



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fathers Day, Fluff and Humor, Forum-style Fic, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshuraXuan/pseuds/AshuraXuan
Summary: ￥第一次寫論壇體，如格式有問題請告知￥父親節賀文，所以這次是親情向，DC主蝙蝠家（蝙蝠爸爸與萌萌的小鳥們）￥已經盡量不偏離原作設定，不過人物性格還是OOC了嗷￥小學生文筆/流水賬
Kudos: 1





	【DC親情向/主蝙蝠家/論壇體】父親節要送什麼禮物給父親？（父親節賀文）

**Author's Note:**

> 不是新文，只是從LOFTER搬運過來的舊文。  
> An old work imported from my LOFTER account.

【提問】父親節快到了，要送什麼禮物給父親？急，在線等！

如題。大家也知道六月的第三個星期日是父親節吧？從來沒陪他一起度過父親節所以完全不知道該送他什麼。希望大家能盡量提供意見，多多益善！

1樓2016-x-xx xx:xx 樓主 宇宙第一翹臀

樓主你發這個帖子是想找架打是嗎？什麼叫“急，在線等”！？現在才五月你知道嗎？五月！你聽到嗎！？母親節還沒過就問父親節要送什麼你會不會太過操之過急了啊你個有戀父情結的蠢材！！

2樓2016-x-xx xx:xx 紅色桶狀物我都愛

樓上的你會不會太激動了點，未雨綢繆畢竟不是壞事。

3樓2016-x-xx xx:xx 我是要成為偵探的男人

LS的你真懂我QAQ早一點提問不好嗎，我就怕接下來會忙到沒時間準備啊……

4樓2016-x-xx xx:xx 樓主 宇宙第一翹臀

哼，會忙到沒時間準備禮物那也只能是你自己的問題，是你的時間管理出了問題。

5樓2016-x-xx xx:xx 你們全都是冒牌只有我才是貨真價實的正牌

哇，我明明是來提問的為什麼現在變成人身攻擊對象了！！？？T^T

6樓2016-x-xx xx:xx 樓主 宇宙第一翹臀

你很煩啊可以不要使用那麼多表情符號嗎看著就煩！！！

7樓2016-x-xx xx:xx 紅色桶狀物我都愛

而樓上你可以不要使用那麼多驚歎號嗎，看著就煩。

8樓2016-x-xx xx:xx 我是要成為偵探的男人

你說什麼！？想找打是嗎？？

9樓2016-x-xx xx:xx 紅色桶狀物我都愛

啊。現在是撕逼現場直播嗎？

10樓2016-x-xx xx:xx 神秘的神諭小姐

我是來看有什麼好建議的，沒想到什麼都沒有啊

11樓2016-x-xx xx:xx 誰來給老娘介紹個好女人

樓上的是真心的？你那麼早進來肯定看不到什麼好提議的，所以你看我一直都在潛水圍觀呀

12樓2016-x-xx xx:xx 巧克力stph

……你這不就浮上水面了嗎？

13樓2016-x-xx xx:xx 誰來給老娘介紹個好女人

喂，樓上的全部歪樓了喔，到時管理員要是強制刪帖的話，我不會阻止的喔~

14樓2016-x-xx xx:xx 神秘的神諭小姐

完全不能理解爭吵的意義何在。

15樓2016-x-xx xx:xx 你們全都是冒牌只有我才是貨真價實的正牌

不要再吵啦，大家快點給我點意見吧。接下來還有誰歪樓的話我就刪留言了喔？

16樓2016-x-xx xx:xx 樓主 宇宙第一翹臀

那我就第一個來提意見吧。我想問樓主的爸爸平日有沒有什麼想要或需要的東西？如果他正好缺了些什麼而你買來送給他，那他不是會很高興嗎？

17樓2016-x-xx xx:xx 神秘的神諭小姐

唔……他的日子過得還挺充實的，就算有什麼缺少的東西我們萬能的管家也都能找到機會立刻幫他補全；啊這是不是表示我沒什麼東西可以送給他了？

18樓2016-x-xx xx:xx 樓主 宇宙第一翹臀

你有管家啊？那你不會去問他你家老人需要什麼啊？

19樓2016-x-xx xx:xx 紅色桶狀物我都愛

什麼老人啦沒禮貌！他還正值壯年呢！！

20樓2016-x-xx xx:xx 樓主 宇宙第一翹臀

一個管家有可能會知道你的父親需要什麼嗎？不然樓主去問問你的母親如何？夫人肯定會知道她的丈夫的喜好的吧？

21樓2016-x-xx xx:xx 我是要成為偵探的男人

欸？啊我好像沒說清楚呢……其實我的父親沒結婚，所以母親什麼的我沒有啦，我是被我父親一個人撫養長大的。

22樓2016-x-xx xx:xx 樓主 宇宙第一翹臀

什麼！？一個富有的中年男人獨自把孩子拉拔長大！？天啊這太讓人心疼，求樓主介紹爸爸！！

23樓2016-x-xx xx:xx 巧克力stph

如果樓主你沒母親的話，那你是怎麼來的？我想你想說的是你的父親是離過婚，而不是沒結婚吧？樓上的清醒點，有錢的男人通常沒幾個好東西。

24樓2016-x-xx xx:xx 誰來給老娘介紹個好女人

23樓你在想什麼啦？我是不可能答應你的好不！

我想24樓你可能有些誤會了，我看過我父親的資料，他的確是沒結過婚；而我呢，說得準確一點只是他領養的兒子罷了，不是親生的。

25樓2016-x-xx xx:xx 樓主 宇宙第一翹臀

噢，樓主你把這種難以啟齒的事都說出來了真是對不起（抱抱

26樓2016-x-xx xx:xx 神秘的神諭小姐

樓上的謝謝你（回抱）我沒關係的，只要你們好好幫我出個點子，我就很高興了。

27樓2016-x-xx xx:xx 樓主 宇宙第一翹臀

喂，紅桶跑去哪裡了？一開始最多怨言的人是他，現在正是需要他的時候結果卻不見人影了嗎。

28樓2016-x-xx xx:xx 你們全都是冒牌只有我才是貨真價實的正牌

艾特召喚大法這種事就由我來代勞吧。@紅色桶狀物我都愛

29樓2016-x-xx xx:xx 我是要成為偵探的男人

喂我就稍微離開一下不行嗎？還有不准叫我紅桶！！

30樓2016-x-xx xx:xx 紅色桶狀物我都愛

樓主非常期待我們都能給他一個滿意的答案呢，既然你搶到了沙發，先後有序，所以當然由你先回答啊。

31樓2016-x-xx xx:xx 我是要成為偵探的男人

……我今天總算見識到了如何完美地詮釋「一本正經地胡說八道」了。

32樓2016-x-xx xx:xx 神秘的神諭小姐

31樓你說的都是屁話！而我拒絕背這個鍋！

33樓2016-x-xx xx:xx 紅色桶狀物我都愛

噢樓上的你們婆婆媽媽煩不煩！你們不說的話那我先說好了！我的爸爸本來就是比較喜歡炫耀的人，所以我曾經送過他一些可以穿戴的東西，這樣他就可以大方穿出去給大家看讓大家知道「這是我家孩子買給我的喔」，樓主你覺得怎樣？

34樓2016-x-xx xx:xx 巧克力stph

嗯，你這個主意是很不錯，不過就如我之前所說他并沒有特別缺什麼東西，不管我給他買什麼都不是很恰當啊。

35樓2016-x-xx xx:xx 樓主 宇宙第一翹臀

哎呀這還不簡單嘛？買了硬逼他戴上就是了！

36樓2016-x-xx xx:xx 巧克力stph

？？？硬逼他戴上這也太……女兒還可以撒嬌就算了，兒子的話是要……霸王硬上弓？

37樓2016-x-xx xx:xx 神秘的神諭小姐

哈哈哈這可以有哦！跟家裡的老子打一架什麼的！

38樓2016-x-xx xx:xx 紅色桶狀物我都愛

樓上的我要告你家暴。

39樓2016-x-xx xx:xx 我是要成為偵探的男人

哈哈哈當我正在困擾要怎麼回應36樓時37樓很適時地給我一個台階下了（還順便提供了個笑點）為此我要特地謝謝37樓，還有38樓跟父親打架是不好的，雖然我自己也做過……（小聲

40樓2016-x-xx xx:xx 樓主 宇宙第一翹臀

哈，39樓你聽到了嗎連樓主自己也跟家裡老子打架！又不是只有我一個人這麼做！你欠我一個道歉！！

41樓2016-x-xx xx:xx 紅色桶狀物我都愛

樓上的又歪樓了樓主你不打算刪他們的留言嗎？

42樓2016-x-xx xx:xx 誰來給老娘介紹個好女人

喂別鬧了你真要害我被刪留言啊？這是會被扣積分的啊！！

43樓2016-x-xx xx:xx 紅色桶狀物我都愛

不想被扣積分那就好好說說你的意見，你會送什麼父親節禮物給你的父親？

44樓2016-x-xx xx:xx 樓主 宇宙第一翹臀

唔，讓我想想……啊，十年前有那麼一次他差點就把我打死了，所以我要跟他說「爸，十年前你曾經把我往死裡揍，但是現在我原諒你了①」看，我這樣做是不是顯得很寬宏大量呢？

45樓2016-x-xx xx:xx 紅色桶狀物我都愛

…………

46樓2016-x-xx xx:xx 我是要成為偵探的男人

？？？

47樓2016-x-xx xx:xx 你們全都是冒牌只有我才是貨真價實的正牌

！！！

48樓2016-x-xx xx:xx 誰來給老娘介紹個好女人

……你不怕你說出來了你的爸爸還有能力讓十年後的你再次說出一樣的話嗎？

49樓2016-x-xx xx:xx 神秘的神諭小姐

什麼意思？

50樓2016-x-xx xx:xx 紅色桶狀物我都愛

臥槽這小雞肚腸的外星人到底是從哪裡來的！？我從沒見過度量那麼小的人啊啊啊！！十年前的事！而且還是你爹打的！你就不能不記到現在嗎！？

51樓2016-x-xx xx:xx 樓主 宇宙第一翹臀

嘿我都說了我差、一、點就被打死了！你懂不懂什麼叫差一點啊！？

52樓2016-x-xx xx:xx 紅色桶狀物我都愛

有你這種情商智商雙低的孩子，我倒寧願一開始就把你打死算了。

53樓2016-x-xx xx:xx 你們全都是冒牌只有我才是貨真價實的正牌

什麼？現在錯的人倒變成我了，難道我不是受害者嗎？？

54樓2016-x-xx xx:xx 紅色桶狀物我都愛

這事誰對誰錯我不予置評，不過你想報案的話我這裡有家暴專線，你要嗎？

55樓2016-x-xx xx:xx 神秘的神諭小姐

你才家暴呢你全家都家暴！

56樓2016-x-xx xx:xx 紅色桶狀物我都愛

我才沒有家暴呢，我爸爸是全世界最好的爸爸了（不過他有時真是保護過度了，唉）我記得有一年的父親節我隨手給他買了個印有「世界第一好爸爸」字樣的杯子，我當時完全沒想到這點小東西也能讓他樂上好半天，之後他就把那杯子拿到他工作的地方去用了，我昨天去他辦公室時那杯子還在架子上擺放著呢。可見他們要的東西並不是什麼價值連城的東西，只要是孩子送的，很少會有父親討厭的吧！

57樓2016-x-xx xx:xx 神秘的神諭小姐

從你的字裡行間可以感覺到你的爸爸對你真的很溫柔，你要好好珍惜。我的父親是個非常硬派的人，有時雖然知道他關心我，但是還是希望能跟他更親近些。

58樓2016-x-xx xx:xx 我是要成為偵探的男人

人與人之間想要親近是很容易的呀，只要一個擁抱不就可以了嗎？

59樓2016-x-xx xx:xx 巧克力stph

擁抱嗎？的確，我們之間連一個父子間的擁抱也從沒有過……

60樓2016-x-xx xx:xx 我是要成為偵探的男人

但是不是每個人都喜歡有身體接觸的吧

61樓2016-x-xx xx:xx 你們全都是冒牌只有我才是貨真價實的正牌

既然你們都說了，那我也來說說我的經歷好了。我的父親年輕時從事的是高風險的工作，非常傷身體，現在他退休在家了，不過以前工作時留下的後遺症卻時不時找上門來，所以我給他買的東西都是一些比較滋補的食物或是保健用品，如果你的父親是個比較活躍的人，那麼也可以買些比較輕便的運動器材給他，相信我，他會很高興的。

62樓2016-x-xx xx:xx 誰來給老娘介紹個好女人

樓上的建議真的很不錯，樓主可以參考看看。大部分男人都是不願意認老的，不過沒有任何一個物種可以逃過生老病死這些自然定律，人類也一樣。所以趁身體機能急速下降之前給他補身子才是最重要的。

63樓2016-x-xx xx:xx 神秘的神諭小姐

謝謝樓上兩位的建議。人始終會老的，這一點我想我的父親也是心知肚明的，他從以前到現在就從沒鬆懈過對自身的訓練，啊不過他的飲食與睡眠倒是挺糟糕的，常常不能定時進行，這點我會多加注意的。

64樓2016-x-xx xx:xx 樓主 宇宙第一翹臀

關心身體健康這種事應該是每日必做的基本事情吧，等到父親節才買一大堆保健品給他我完全看不到這麼做的誠意啊。

65樓2016-x-xx xx:xx 你們全都是冒牌只有我才是貨真價實的正牌、

當然不是一定要等到父親節才這麼做啦，我相信62樓與63樓只是提出一個建議罷了，對嗎？那麼樓上你會送什麼給你的父親呢？

66樓2016-x-xx xx:xx 樓主 宇宙第一翹臀

我沒什麼東西好送父親的，我相信父親也不想從我這裡拿到什麼。我能做的，就只有做好身為一個兒子的本分，不要讓父親蒙羞，這就夠了。

67樓2016-x-xx xx:xx 你們全都是冒牌只有我才是貨真價實的正牌

天啊，樓上的想法好棒！

68樓2016-x-xx xx:xx 巧克力stph

欸，你說的很有道理啊……「不需要硬塞什麼給他，只需要當他心中的乖兒子就好了」，為什麼我之前都沒有想到呢？

69樓2016-x-xx xx:xx 樓主 宇宙第一翹臀

那自然是因為你沒有我聰明啊。

70樓2016-x-xx xx:xx 你們全都是冒牌只有我才是貨真價實的正牌

Σ( ° △ °|||)︴

71樓2016-x-xx xx:xx 樓主 宇宙第一翹臀

XXX

【彩蛋】

蝙蝠洞內。

布魯斯·韋恩（蝙蝠俠）正在電腦熒幕前忙著整理剛剛從衛星那裡收到的訊息時，他的管家阿福·佩尼沃夫走了進來，站在他身後。

「布魯斯老爺。」

「什麼事，阿福？」他頭也不回地問道。

「我剛剛接到了四通電話，」阿福一臉平靜地說道：

「理查德少爺、傑森少爺、提摩西少爺、以及達米安少爺，在幾乎相同的時間打回來了，而他們傳達的信息都是一樣的；他們將會在6月19日那天回來韋恩大宅過夜。」

「四個都同時說要一起回來？」對布魯斯來說，發生這種情況的幾率根本就幾乎等同於零，所以他一臉不可置信地盯著阿福，無奈他的管家還是一副鎮定的表情，完全猜不透他的心思。

這四只翅膀長硬了就鮮少再回家的鳥兒這次竟然不約而同地說要在那天回來，那天究竟是什麼日子呢？

望著自家老爺陷入深思，阿福開口問道：

「布魯斯老爺，你知道6月19日是什麼日子嗎？」

「你知道嗎，阿福？」

「當然，」阿福點了點頭，說道：

「那天可是父親節。」

【END完結】

**Author's Note:**

> 注：
> 
> ①這個梗來自知乎，我一讀到這個答案立刻笑翻XDD
> 
> https://www.zhihu.com/question/19700967
> 
> ②大家的ID都太喪心病狂了（捂眼）如果有認不出是誰的ID歡迎來詢問


End file.
